Chocolate
by Oh Baby
Summary: Temari's found a new love, and she finally breaks the news to Naruto. But what's this? She doesn't want to break up? Why? [NarutoxTemari] [oneshot] giftie for The Crimson Chronic


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… damn I wish I did…

Warning: Um… no real warnings. Except I guess the characters aren't exactly in character. xD Usually I'd write "Yaoi" or "Shounen-ai" but damn… this oneshot doesn't have any in it… it makes me sad…

A/N: This story is dedicated to **The Crimson Chronic**! Why, you ask? Because I love her, that is why.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Chocolate

* * *

"Hey Naruto…"

The blond looked up. "Yeah, Temari?"

The girl looked down at her feet. She was acting unusually quiet and reserved today, and Naruto was just glad she was talking to him. She coughed.

"I… I need to tell you something," she said softly. "It's kind of important."

Naruto looked at her, concern filling his eyes. He didn't like to see her like this, he loved her too much. She was usually so bubbly and loud. He wasn't the brightest pepper on the pizza (1), but he knew there must be something wrong. Something _really _wrong.

"What is it?" he asked, hesitantly.

The blonde girl turned her gaze towards her fingernails, trying to distract herself, though she knew now she had to tell Naruto what had been on her mind.

'_My nails are looking rather messy… I should get a manicure while I'm still here in Konoha. I remember Ino telling me that there's a great spa here. I could get a massage, too…'_

Unfortunately for her, her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a dry cough from her boyfriend. She looked up and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Naruto… I think it's important that I tell you that…" she paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to tell him. "I think… I think I'm in love with someone else. I still love you, but… my love for you is nothing compared to the feeling I get when I'm around them.

"I mean, they always help me through all the troubles I have… always comforting me. They're such a great listener, too. They never talk, just listen, letting me spill all my secrets and worries to them, and they don't ever judge me. They always lift my spirits up, too."

Naruto gaped at his girlfriend, eyes wide in disbelief.

'_How could she do this to me? I loved her so much… I still do! I never want to be with anyone else, just her! She's all that matters in my life… she's all my joy…'_

He thought back to when they had first gotten together. They had accidentally both been sent on a mission, when one person had requested the mission to both villages. They had spent a lot of time together, then, because the mission was an easy C-rank mission. One thing led to another, and they found themselves falling in love. That was the most precious memory he had.

"B-but Temari… how did this happen? How can we break up? I just… I never want to see you leave, I never want to lose you!"

She hung her head, half in shame, and half to hide the tears threatening to spill from her beautiful green eyes.

"Naruto, I don't want to break up! This new love of mine… this love won't get in the way! I promise. I just… thought you should know, that's all!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You want me to just accept that you're in love with another man? And keep on going with our relationship like nothing happened? Are you _mad_?!"

The sand nin looked up at Naruto with questioning eyes. "Who said it was a man?"

His eyes widened.

"It's a _woman_?!" he spat, venom coating his angry words.

The blonde gave her boyfriend a half smile, before saying, "Naruto, just understand… my love for chocolate has grown extremely strong, recently."

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**_(I): I don't remember where this came from, but I thought it was funny. It means the same thing as "brightest crayon in the box" or "sharpest tool in the shed" if you didn't already guess. Or know._**

**Hehe. I couldn't resist. I was laughing a little while I was writing this, because they're acting so dramatic. Poor Naruto, he was so upset!**

**I was originally going to make this NaruSasu (with Naruto as the lover of chocolate), but I though, 'Naah too boring. I'll get Bubz to pick a different pairing!' So she did, and now it's written! I like it, actually. I hope you do, too, Bubz!**

**Review.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
